nathans_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
2007: the Way of the Teenage Warrior: the Fall of Chris Benoit and the Rise of Nathan Wallace
i have felt an Awakening. can you feel it? the Way of the Teenage Warrior was a changing of the guard event that depicted the Fall of Chris Benoit and the subsuquential Rise of Nathan Wallace as the Chosen One. Nathan must travel to his Special World and accept the Flame of Desire and take it to Star Haven to light the Couldron of Hope and Faith to greatly submit himself as the New Chosen One. but he will not act alone. helping Nathan at 17 is the past 17 ages of Nathan (Baby-XVI) that have gone before him plot There is a Great Disturbance in the Force Skyknights sense danger Samorell Mountain Expedition and Cloud Tribe Emperor Emperor meets Nathan Nathan. You will go to the Antartica Region in the Autistic Rhelm of Earth. there you will learn from Mao, a Martial Arts Master who is the guardian of the Ancient Mystical Auitstic Temple that no one has discovered for 100 years the Battle of Clinton, Indiana! the Enemys Flag Must Fall Operation Little Saturn Badanov: 'December 24, 1942, Christmas Eve. What we began at Stalingrad, we were to finish, as part of Operation Little Saturn, on a remote airfield near the small village of Tatsinskaya. Our assignment was to approach the airfield from the north via the river Don, cutting off and encircling the stranded German forces Hitler had forbidden to retreat. There at Tatsinskaya, we would surprise the airfield, destroying as many aircraft as we could, cutting off the resupplying of Nazis in the Stalingrad pocket. This was an assignment I was going to enjoy. But as we were about to spring our attack, the Germans got word we were there and launched a frantic evacuation. We may have missed yelling "surprise", but there was still plenty of party to be had. ''A T-34 tank stops moving. Badanov emerges from the tank and listens to orders on a radio. 'Russian Soldier: '''Your orders are to take control of the enemy airfield here at Tatsinskaya to prevent them from resupplying the 6th Army at Stalingrad. This is a critical mission, comrades. Best of luck. '''Badanov: '''Raven, this is Platoon Leader. What is your status, over? '''Raven: '''Platoon Leader, the Raven's here. Our trucks are in position. We need 10 minutes to set up the rockets. Over. '''Badanov: '''Hold positions until - Stuka! Stuka! Incoming! ''A stuka makes a pass over Badanov's tank. He goes back inside of it and emerges after the pass. '''Badanov: '''We have been spotted! Raven, we cannot wait! Get your rockets in position now! We will take care of those bombers! The level begins with the player's tank and an allied tank group on a small path being attacked by Ju-87 "Stuka" and Junkers Ju 52 dive bombers, and the first task is to shoot down 6 of them. They will be coming from '''north west, so look out for them in that direction. The tank's coaxial machine gun is best when dealing with them, as it has a fast rate of fire, unlimited ammo and can drop the Stuka in relatively few hits. 'Kastrovanov: '''Platoon leader, Raven here. Rockets are in position. ''There is a brief pause. 'Kastovanov: '''Rocket barrage commencing on 3, 2, 1, fire! After shooting down 6 Stukas, the player will need to advance with the allied tanks to the first area of enemy troops that is under fire of the ''Katyusha truck - mounted rocket launchers, which were seen in the cutscene at the beginning of the level. The first pocket of resistance is easy to defeat - there will be trucks, infantry and tanks over the place in a disorganized way. Then the player will need to advance through the German barracks and warehouses - watch out for Panzerschreks coming out of them. In the open terrain, there will be towers with Panzerschrek troops, Flak canon emplacements and tanks - those should be dealt with at a distance in order not to be destroyed and outnumbered in a head on attack. The yellow star on the player's compass will help the player if confused, or simply follow the friendly tanks The player will then reach a large hangar with open doors - drive through them and out through the opened gate on the other side. The next objective is to destroy the three Panzer IV tanks and then reach a similar hangar. Now the resistance will be slightly stronger, with 3 tanks and Panzerschrek infantry throughout the area. Use the barracks for cover. The small yellow stars on the compass indicate where the enemy tanks are. After destroying the armor units, proceed to the next objective using the yellow star to help find the way. The player will then need to exit the tank and eliminate the troops wielding Panzerschreks that have prepared an ambush inside the hangar. Press the action button when the player sees a green control panel. The player will be armed with a DP-28 and a PPSh-41 and some RGD-33 frag grenades, which will be useful when clearing out the rooms. Press the action button to breach a door when close to it, and when a green door symbol is visible. After clearing the room, breach the door that leads to the stairs. There will be 4 Panzerschrek troops. A good idea is to run the way through to the stairs, spraying the PPSh at close range, as the Panzerschrek is almost useless against moving targets, especially if there isn't any cover. If the player engages them from the doorway, he/she risks getting hit with their missiles, or injured by splash damage. Once the Panzerschreks have been eliminated, go down the stairs and wait for the tanks to advance, as the driver stayed in the tank. Press the action button when a green control panel shows up to get in the tank, and the mission will end Airfield Ambush '''Gavrilov: '''Attention, all remaining units regroup at the train depot. We need more tanks to breach the airfield. '''Petrov: '''Let's go blow up some planes! Roll out! The player starts out in the warehouse from the end of "Operation Little Saturn". Follow column of T-34s out of it. Be sure to destroy the guard tower, as the Panzerschrecks can be a nuisance. Fight through the Train Station and destroy the three Panzers. Proceed to the hangers, and beware of a Panzer in the hanger to the right. Destroy the planes, oddly, the machine gun does better than the cannon to destroy them. Don't forget the ones inside hangars, and watch for another Panzer that spawns to the behind. After all the planes are gone, go through the large hanger and kill the Panzerschreck troopers, as they can kill the player from behind if he misses them. Destroy the Stuka and JU52 if the player wishes. Destroy the FlaK 88 to the right after the road comes out of the large embankment and proceed onto the runway, but do not stay on the runway. The German planes that are taking off are able to ram the player and kill him, even if he shoots them down. The cannon will make quick work of the planes, but beware of Panzers in the opening hangars on both sides. When the player reaches the end of the runway, watch out for a Flak near the small buildings, across from the flaming fuel tanks. Proceed up the hill and until the player has to get out of the tank. The player can work his way up the hill, switching his DPM or PPSh-41 for a K98k if he wishes, but avoiding the MP40s. When the player gets to the tower, move from cover along the right side until the player reaches the trucks. A Panzerschreck can be used on the Halftrack that is serving as the second Machine gun. The rocket launcher can also be used to kill the gunner on the balcony. Run up to the tower after the gun is gone, and go up the rocks on the right side. Have the DPM ready with Bipod at the door and kill any Germans in sight once it is down (PPSh-41 or MP40 works too). Move through the building, picking off the Germans. In the control room, there is another door up to the top of the tower, kill the German Officer to complete the player's objective. Pick up the book on the console, downstairs, to complete the mission 6/11 Attack of Yiddish Colonies 2007 WWE Draft Assasination Past Nathans join the fight the Werehouse Assault Fall of Chris Benoit Rise of Nathan the First step to a Larger World the Snowy Trials Nathan Discovers the Temple Statues of Mythical Creatures Atop the Temple Vs. Zen Aku the Birth of Earths New Hero the Flame of Desire ignites Down the Rainbow Road Lighting of the Forever Flame Back to the Snowy Ground Meeting the Oakleys and Ditis Polar Ice-Cap Battle into a dense Jungle Protagonists Nathan J. Wallace XVII - "the White Tiger Master" "The Legacy of Nathan Wallace" Batallion previous Clinton Indiana Champions who defended the City from any and all threats. Category:2007